Mikes End
by Stealthninja976
Summary: (PLEASE NOT IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GORE THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU)This is my vision of what it would be like if you were in the eyes of Mike and were about to be stuffed into a suit (Please note that I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of the characters or games) and sorry I couldn't add chica to the characters I DO NOT OWN THE 1ST NIGHT SPEEH FROM FNAF 1 IT IS NOT MINE!
Mikes Doom RATED T

Mike couldn't believe it, it was the first day on his new job at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. He was amazed that he ever got the job because so many others applied for it. The time was 11:30PM and had to get to his new office before midnight struck. Mike got to his office and settled down in an old, torn, and rusty folding chair. "DING DONG" The clock had stuck midnight, and his first day on the job had begun.

Mike grabbed his old security camera monitor and hit the on switch, he could hear the cameras come to life. Just as he was checking the cameras he heard a phone ring. He decides to pick it up. _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

 _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

 _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

 _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

 _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

 _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._ Mike went pale. "THEY ARE GOING TO KILL ME!" Mike screamed. As he

Survived 3 nights he kept coming back because he thought that "Phone Guy", as

Mike called him, was joking around about dying, until he heard him die. Mike was in

such shock that he didn't even think to check the cameras. That's when big, strong,

furry hands grabbed him with incredible force. Mike was doomed.

Mike kicked and screamed as Freddy slowly dragged him to his impending doom that was located at the back stage area. Chica and Bonnie grabbed mike with extreme force and slammed him onto the table. Foxy held him down by his feet as his hook slowly pierced into his soft flesh. The next thing Mike knew was he was being stuffed into a suit. Mikes life flashed before his eyes. The copper wiring sliced through his soft tissue and blood had started running. All of the cogs and gears tore and ripped into his flesh ripping out his spinal column. The muscles and tendons had been ripped to shreds. His teeth were tore out of his gums with brutally painful force. Mike slim body was torn to shreds. His stomach-exploded because of the gas build up and puss and blood exploded through the holes in the suit. His eyes were shoved out of his head and through the eyeholes of the suit, blood stained water leaked from his eye sockets. The clock had just struck 6AM. Everyone Mike had ever loved was gone. Mikes consciousness faded, he was gone.


End file.
